


I broke my own heart to love you

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Premonitions, Profound Bond, Set somewhere between Episode II and Episode III, mentions of Mustafar fight, tormented souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Anakin Skywalker is anything but gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I broke my own heart to love you

Having sex with Anakin is like fighting a wearysome battle. It's all terror and rage, and nails crawling into the skin, it's all theets biting pale flesh and it's all wounds painfully opening in frantically beating hearts.

You and him, what a team! Fighting side by side on the daylight, then having rough sex at night.

That's your routine, more or less.

And it's so painful, oh so painful every damn time!

Not just because your nighttime activities made you both violate the Jedi Code over and over...truth to be said, you simply don't care about it anymore.

It's mostly because there's nothing of the love you profess to each other, nothing at all, in what you do at night: your naked bodies, entwined, are made of pure anger.

Anger and hate, and fear, and all of these emotions you learnt to hide so well when you were younger and respectful of the rules.

You can clearly feel it's the Dark Force that binds you so thight to Anakin, a bright red tie that almost chokes you, that makes you lose every ounce of self control that's left in your drained body.

And it scares you, stars, it scares you to death.

But there's a moment (when you feel his angry hips bouncing on you, your eyes are totally filled with his glorious beauty and he fiercely traps you in his thight hole) in which you are completely aware that...nothing matters. Nothing at all.

It's only him, always him, the constant stream of his dirty thoughts flowing into you through the Force, his untamed rage slowly bringing you to the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm.

And when your personal war (or hell, you haven't quite figured out yet) is done, everything comes back to his natural state.

No more darkness.

No more burning red ties.

You both remain silent for a while, listening to each other's hammering heartbeat and sharing the same ragged breath.

Then Anakin's voice breaks the silence, as he whispers you goodnight and turns on his left side.

Sometimes, when you're lucky enough to have a mattress under your back, his heartbeat is so powerful that you can clearly feel it pounding.

You can't help but stare at his bare back, tracing with shaky hands the outline of this or that scar.

And when you start to think that all this pain is too much, when you're on the edge of a breakdown, sleep hits you like a rock smashed directly against your skull.

It's never a restoring sleep, though: you dream too much to rest peacefully.

And these dreams are bad, filled with blood and white theets. Filled with dark blue eyes and honey colored curls.

You often dream of Anakin, of his habit to press roughly his lips on your neck, as if he was drinking the frantic pulse in your carotid artery.

_Sometimes you dream of his voce, broken and harsh, crying out loud and desperately that he hates you._

Look at yourself, Obi-Wan. You broke your own heart to love him and one day you'll both pay the price of your selfishness and lust.

And, you strongly suspect, those prices are always damn high.  


End file.
